


A Tragic Farewell

by Kaitykupcake92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I'm Sorry, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Magic, Post-Dragon Age II, This came out of nowhere, i'm also kind of not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitykupcake92/pseuds/Kaitykupcake92
Summary: Post-battle, Siana Hawke can barely stand. She has fallen prey to a demon and practised blood magic. There is but one thing Fenris can do to save her, and it the last thing he would ever do.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 10





	A Tragic Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my head one day and I apologize in advance.

They had won yet another battle together. Fought their Templar enemies bravely and swiftly. But she had not been left unscathed. Her magic had been good to her thus far, but all the healing had taken its toll on her body. Siana Hawke knelt on the sandy ground grasping at a gash in her arm that she could not repair even if she wanted to; the blood used in the fight. She was weak and frail. Fenris knelt before her and touched her shoulder, his sword still grasped in his other hand. He was looking at her, but she could not bring herself to meet his eyes.

  
“You’ve been tempted, haven’t you…” the evenness of his voice was filled with effort. He had never anticipated speaking those words. She continued to keep her eyes from meeting his, lowering her head even more so he couldn’t see her face; couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes at his words and the truth behind them.  
“My magic…it’s beginning to fade,” she said quietly. “He promised he could make it strong again.”

  
“You know a demon’s power is not the way to strengthen it,” he said through clenched teeth and a crack in his voice. His grip tightened slightly. “Blood magic only weakens, you know this.”

  
“I had to try it…just to see if it could work…My mind was weak.” her words trailed off into a hushed sob. “It speaks to me even now. I can’t stop it.”  
Siana knew it was wrong, but her terrible resolve had told her otherwise. There was no other way she that came to mind. Lyrium potions were becoming harder and harder to come by on their journey through the badlands. The voice of the demon in her head was relentless but she kept it at bay.

  
Finally, she looked up at Fenris, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. What she saw in him then, was something she had never before seen. His shoulders were slumped, his was face centimeters from hers. His eyes looked up into hers, dark and lifeless when they had once held so much life. His ashen hair was speckled with dirt, sweat, and blood; not all his own. His lips that used to smile at her were now a firm line as he tried to contain tears of his own. His hand touching her shoulder, squeezed it gently.

  
“You know what I must do,” he whispered inching his face closer to hers. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. She nodded and bit her lip in an attempt to compose herself.

  
No, you must kill him. I will bring you more power than you could ever imagine. You must survive. The demon’s voice grated through her thoughts like claws dragging across stone.

“It’s…telling me to kill you…”

  
“To save itself time.” Fenris was losing his composure, but he held fast.

  
“I know,” She said, swallowing hard. “I want you to do this. No one else will do.” She cracked a small smile and felt silly doing so. She knew he wouldn’t return it though she longed for him to. “Could you smile for me, just one more time?”

  
He looked her in the eyes, the look in his unchanging, then he looked away.

  
“Siana, I…” he began. She stopped him by using some of the last of her strength to touch his soft, tan coloured cheek.

  
“The best times of my life with you have been seeing you smile. I want it to be one of the last things I see.” She stroked her thumb on his cheek wiping away one of his tears, grazing the subtle markings of lyrium on his skin. He leaned into this touch and closed his eyes for a moment as if longing to savour it. He managed to form his lips into that small smile he knew she loved. He had only ever used it in moments where they were most intimate, whether it be in a tent alone, or simply a knowing look at her when they sat by the fire together. He recalled those memories as he smiled for her.

  
“You have always been the most important thing in my life,” Fenris said, moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, stroking it softly and tenderly as he had that first night. “No matter what had happened between us, I always loved you. I always will. You have changed my life for the better.”

  
She closed her eyes as more tears fell and looked at him once again.

  
“I want you to promise me something.”

  
“Anything.”

  
“That you will live, even without me,” Siana leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes. The hold the demon had on her was getting stronger. When she spoke next her voice was strained and shaky. “I know what we promised, but this mistake is my own. I don’t want you to suffer my fate.”  
Fenris pulled away and took her hand from his cheek and held it in his. “If there’s anything you’ve taught me since I met you, it’s a will to live. I would hardly put that to waste.”

  
She smiled again, more weakly than before, and took in a deep breath. Her mental fortitude was waning, her vision beginning to cloud with the possession taking hold. In that moment, he held the back of her head and brought his face close, gently pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her with a desperation she had never felt from him before, as if he wanted to have the moment last for an eternity, to never let go. Minutes later she felt the flash of burning pain when his sword entered her torso and ran through. She gasped under his lips but he held her there. Even when the blood rose in her throat and dripped from her lips, he kept them there. Until finally he withdrew his weapon, causing her body to twitch slightly as she winced. He threw it aside and pulled his lips away. Then he pulled her towards him as she slumped into his arms. He held her and shuddered with sobs, his eyes tightly closed. Her blood ran between them and she stared into the distance as the sunrise lit up the sky. Her vision grew dimmer and dimmer. The last words escaping her lips were a whispered “Thank you…” before her head fell to the side. His cries of agony cut through the early morning air as he mourned the loss of his true love.


End file.
